


A Wolf In The Shadows

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Broken Bones, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Hunter Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Past Character Death, Protective Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is rescued...by a werewolf?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	A Wolf In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Demon/Monster/Ghost Hunters
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Poe actually woke up after his fight with Pryde (a werewolf working for Palpatine) that he realized that a fire was going, in some sort of fireplace, and he was lying on the couch. His leg was bound in some sort of splint, and the only inhabitant of the house besides him was a wolf.   
  
_A fucking wolf. A werewolf._ Poe grinned; somehow, the wolf was fascinating. Beautiful too. Jet black fur. Gold eyes. “Hello,” he said. “You’re a beautiful boy, aren’t you?”  
  
The wolf cocked its head, reminding Poe almost of BB when he was curious about something. Really, the only thing Poe was afraid of was being in a stranger’s house, but werewolves weren’t just mindless brutes.   
  
“You are,” Poe murmured. “Not much of a talker though. Did you bring me here?”  
  
The wolf shifted, into the form of...really, quite an attractive man, Poe couldn’t help but think. And shirtless. Poe couldn’t help but be drawn to how strong he looked, how muscular. Those arms, that chest...his face was also lovely, Poe thought, framed by black hair and bearing deep, expressive brown eyes.   
  
“I did,” said the werewolf. Even his voice just all but screamed _big,_ Poe thought. “You were badly injured in that fight.”  
  
“You didn’t really have to bring me here.”  
  
“Well,” said the werewolf, “I was just...passing through. And you’re quite pretty. For a human.”  
  
Poe raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously flirting with me while I’m injured?”  
  
A shrug from the werewolf. “I’m pointing out the obvious.”  
  
***  
  
The werewolf’s name was Kylo. A strange name, Poe thought, but then again, names seemed to vary all over the place in this region. Including Poe’s own. Kylo also seemed to know who he was. “Sheriff Organa’s right hand,” he said. If Poe didn’t know better, he seemed to be quite bitter.   
  
“Something wrong with that?” Poe said.   
  
“I...knew Sheriff Organa. We didn’t part on good terms.”  
  
“Sorry to hear that,” Poe said.   
  
Kylo snorted. “She was a bit overbearing. Mistrustful. Never really understood certain things.”  
  
“I see.” What exactly had gone on to make Kylo and Leia have such a falling out?   
  
“Does she still have Threepio around?” Threepio was the Organas’ golden retriever, good-natured if a bit on the overprotective side.   
  
“He’s getting up there, but yeah.”  
  
“And Artoo?”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe sighed as he spoke. “Thanks for bringing me here. And treating my leg.”  
  
Kylo looked surprised for a moment before saying, “You’re welcome.”  
  
***  
  
A day passed. Poe supposed he could get used to having a werewolf companion. He told Kylo a bit about himself, how Poe’s mother had gotten him into keeping the balance between the monster and human worlds in the first place. Kylo told Poe about how he’d been bitten young, and later ran away from home at eighteen.   
  
“So you’re...”  
  
“Twenty-four now,” Kylo said. He sighed. “I feel like I should call home. I’m just...angry. I shouldn’t be angry, I’m tired of being angry, but...”  
  
Poe swallowed. Reached forward, touched Kylo’s hand. Then, "I’m sure they still love you.”  
  
“I don’t know. God, I felt sometimes like my mother was disappointed in me. Especially being the sheriff with a werewolf son...”  
  
“Wait.” A beat. “What was her name?”  
  
“I don’t know if I should tell you.”  
  
“You can. If you want to. Only if you want to.”  
  
Silence. Kylo spoke. “I was an Organa-Solo,” he said. “Long ago.”  
  
“So Leia...”  
  
Kylo nodded bitterly.   
  
“She did talk about her son,” Poe said. “How she missed him. Loved him. I don’t think she’d be angry if you came home. Far from it.”  
  
Kylo looked thoughtful. Then, “I said terrible things.”  
  
“I’ve said my share during fights.”  
  
“No doubt. I suppose I could speak to her...after your leg’s better. After you can walk.”  
  
***  
  
Time passed. Poe’s leg healed, and he was ready to try walking. Kylo smiled a bit wryly. “I’m not a doctor or a physical therapist, but I had to take care of you somehow,” he said.   
  
Poe smiled. “I can see that.” It was easy, he thought, feeling fond of this werewolf. To feel his heart start to race when Kylo was close to him. A brush of a hand, a close proximity. This werewolf seemed to be charming him, probably without knowing it.   
  
“I knew you were beautiful,” Kylo said. “And then I learned you were kind. Incredibly kind. It was amazing, really, how much you really were.”  
  
“So you love me.” Poe said.   
  
Kylo nodded. “I fell in love with you when I learned how kind you were. I know that much.”  
  
“I think I’m in love with you too. “  
  
Kylo was close to him. Dressed in a T-shirt and long pants, looking at Poe like he was the closest to Heaven that Kylo would ever be. And their kids felt natural, more than that, even with the navigation of noses and what to do with lips and tongues. They broke away after a while, Poe all but swearing that he was swooning in Kylo’s arms.   
  
“Beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “There’s no other way to put it.”  
  
Poe nodded. “So are you.” Then, “Come back with me. Come back home.”  
  
Kylo smiled, if faintly. “If you want me to,” he said. “I will.”


End file.
